


Los diez primeros

by Kikinu



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A falta de uno, diez besos son buenos. O no. Al fin y al cabo, son semidioses, mucha suerte con las primeras veces no deben tener. Aunque, al décimo intento, Percy ya no está tan seguro si sigue contando como "primera vez".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El primero de muchos

El primer beso fue un desastre de proporciones épicas. De hecho, Percy duda que realmente pueda contarse como un beso.

Era ya el quinto año que el hijo de Poseidón asistía al Campamento Mestizo y ese era el día que comenzaba el verano. Estaba bajando la colina del árbol que alguna vez fue Thalía, charlando con Annabeth, cuando, tras una broma, la muchacha lo empujó, con tal mala suerte -definitivamente, allá arriba no lo quería mucho- que tropezó con una piedra, cayendo por la ladera.

Afortunadamente, algo había amortiguado su caída. Algo de un metro cincuenta, cabello negro, piel olivácea y ropa negra.

—¿Por qué Jhonson y Di Marco se están besando? —la pregunta, formulada en un tono aburrido, del señor D, hizo que Percy se parara, sobresaltado.

Su suerte era tan buena, que no solo su cuerpo había terminado casi aplastando al de Nico, sino que sus labios habían terminado también sobre los del muchacho.

—¡Aléjate de mi, Sesos de Alga!

Y eso que habían terminado en tan buenos términos el verano anterior…


	2. Un poco menos jodido

Luego del desastre que fue ese primer beso (que, en realidad, no lo fue), la relación entre el hijo de Hades y el hijo de Poseidón estuvo tensa unos días.

Lo que consistía en, básicamente, Nico queriendo matar a Percy en cada entrenamiento que les tocaba juntos y Percy evitando a Nico todo lo que le era posible.

— Tu madurez me impresiona, Sesos de Alga.

Claro que su novia molestándolo todo el tiempo no ayudaba.

La cosa con él y Annabeth era que, aunque se besaban de vez en cuando, aún eran más amigos que otra cosa. Las salidas al cine siempre eran para ver películas bélicas, las cenas eran en Burger King u otros locales de comida rápida y los regalos eran inexistentes.

La única diferencia con antes era que se besaban de vez en cuando (y tampoco eran besos apasionados como en las películas) y si alguien les invitaba a salir decían “ya estoy saliendo con alguien”.

No es que Percy se quejara, tampoco quería una relación al borde del matrimonio, pero algo en su cabeza no paraba de repetirle que era raro.

— El beso que le diste a Nico es como los que me das a mí.

Así que escuchar a Annabeth decir eso fue no sólo sorpresivo, sino también inquietante.

— ¿De qué hablas? Ni siquiera fue un beso real.

— Por eso mismo. Fue como los que nos damos tú y yo.

La muchacha se sentó junta a él en la arena. No se veía enojada, como Percy pensó en un principio, más bien estaba… curiosa.

— No te entiendo.

Annabeth puso los ojos en blanco.

— No sé por qué no me sorprende. Escucha, el beso – no me mires con esa cara, te guste o no fue un beso – que le diste a Nico no tuvo nada de emoción, ¿verdad?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Ya te dije que…

— ¿Quieres dejarme terminar? Bien, ni tú ni Nico le pusieron entusiasmo. Percy, nuestros besos son como esos. Sin entusiasmo, sin emoción… son terribles.

— Uh… gracias.

La chica le dio un golpe suave.

— No seas idiota, no te estoy reclamando nada. Es sólo la verdad. Hace un año que estamos juntos y… bueno, no lo sé, nada ha cambiado.

— ¿Pero eso no es bueno? Es decir, tú sabes, todos siempre se quejan de que la gente cambia y todo eso. ¿No es bueno que seamos los mismos?

— Eso sí es bueno, pero no me refiero a eso. Nuestra relación es la que no ha cambiado. Percy, seguimos siendo amigos, nunca dejamos de serlo.

— ¡Pero nos besamos!

— ¿Tengo que volver a repetirte que cuando nos besamos es como si no lo hiciéramos?

Percy soltó un quejido, para luego cerrar los ojos y recostarse en la arena. Esto de tener novia (o tener una no-novia) era más complicado de lo que pensó en un principio.

No es como si fuera idiota. Por favor, si hay algo que Percy tiene claro es que no es idiota. Si lo fuera, definitivamente no hubiese sobrevivido a cuatro años con la mitad del Olimpo intentando matarlo.

Percy ya había notado que lo suyo con Annabeth era todo menos un noviazgo. Para empezar, ambos tenían 17 años y nunca siquiera se habían planteado acostarse, cuando casi todos sus compañeros con novia (o sin ella) ya lo habían hecho alguna vez.

— Yo te quiero, pero… — comenzó la rubia.

— No de ésta forma. — finalizó Percy, suspirando. Aunque no la estaba viendo, sabía que Annabeth había asentido con la cabeza.

— Lo mejor es, ya sabes…

— ¿Terminar?

— Pero podemos… debemos seguir siendo amigos, ¿verdad?

El muchacho se incorporó, alarmado.

— ¡Claro que sí! Eres mi mejor amiga, Ann, no sé que haría sin ti.

La chica sonrío, marcándosele unos hoyuelos en sus mejillas. A pesar de todo, Percy sabía que ella era hermosa.

— Creo que ese fue el problema desde el principio, que somos los mejores amigos. Es como si tú y Grover se pusieran a salir.

— Ugh… sí, definitivamente no funcionaría.

Esa tarde la terminaron riendo y aliviados de haberle dado fin a eso que tenían, que sólo les daba más dolores de cabeza que otra cosa.

****

Pero, volviendo al segundo beso de Percy y Nico…

— ¡Percy, cuidado!

— ¿Qué ocu…?

Resulta que Nico y Shanon, una hija de Hecate, estaban jugando carreras, con tan mala suerte de que no vieron que Percy iba pasando por ahí, lo que terminó con Nico tropezándose con el hijo de Poseidon y, obviamente…

— ¿Es la nueva forma de saludarse que tienen Jhonson y Di Marco? — nuevamente es la irrupción del señor D la que logra que se separen.

Aunque, claro, esta vez el que no puede parar de disculparse es Nico.

— ¡Te juro que no fue a propósito! ¡Y-yo no te había visto! ¡En el peor de los casos es tu culpa, que no te fijas por dónde vas! ¡Mierda!

Percy carraspeó, mientras oía las risas de algunos de los mestizos que andaban cerca.

— Está bien, creo que es obvio que los accidentes pasan.

Nico se mordió el labio inferior, molesto, mas luego suspiró, derrotado.

— Lamento haberte estado molestando últimamente.

— ¿Con ‘molestado’ te refieres haber intentado matarme repetidas veces?

— Hum… sí, eso.

— Está bien, supongo que yo hubiese hecho lo mismo. — hubo una pausa, aún con algunas risas de fondo. — Bueno, no, la verdad que no hubiese – ni voy – hecho eso, pero bueno, te perdono.

Y así era como el Campamento Mestizo volvía a la normalidad.

— Aunque, ya saben, ustedes dos tendrían que dejar de hacer eso. — comentó Grover, haciendo que los semidioses rieran aún más fuerte.

****

Lo que Percy no iba a decirle ni a Nico, ni a Annabeth ni a nadie, era que los besos con ellos dos eran distintos.

Aunque los besos (que, repetimos, no lo habían sido en realidad) que se había dado con Nico habían sido sin intención, ni pasión, ni nada, por lo menos le habían dejado un hormigueo agradable en los labios, algo que los de Annabeth no hacían.

Pero Percy tampoco andaba con ganas (ni tiempo, en realidad) de andarse preguntando por qué pasaba eso, así que hasta el siguiente beso no se lo preguntó mucho.


End file.
